Grabado en el corazón
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles o viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8. #soratrobsesión
1. Aquellas tardes de lluvia

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8

Imagen 19: Dos en bicicleta de Japiera

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Aquellas tardes de lluvia** ~

—No sé cómo me has convencido —refunfuñó la pelirroja, alzando la cabeza, mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a esa parrilla.

—Porque está empezando a llover —fue la respuesta del moreno, pedaleando más enérgicamente.

Sora sonrió, notando esas gotitas acariciar su cara. Respiró el húmedo aroma que la lluvia traía con ella y elevó las piernas, sintiendo que flotaba, sintiendo que su mente se disipaba. Pronto las bajó, recordando que ya no era una niña y una cortita falda de tenis era lo que vestía.

La bicicleta hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco que devolvió a la realidad a Takenouchi.

—Si empiezas a hacer cabriolas temerarias me bajo.

Solo veía su espalda y su pelo alborotado que empezaba a perder volumen por la lluvia, pero escuchó su risa y sin verlo, supo que ahora una mueca de nostalgia y pillería adornaría su rostro.

—Antes te gustaban.

—Ya soy mayor para andar con moratones y rozaduras por los brazos y las piernas, la gente me vería raro.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piensa la gente?, ¿desde que usas minifaldas, quizá? —cuestionó Yagami, en tono ameno, pero en el que Sora también percibió provocación.

Suspiró, regresando la vista a ese cielo gris, a dejar que la lluvia empapase sus parpados.

—Trataba de protegerte, en realidad es porque Yamato te daría una paliza.

—¡Ey! —exclamó indignado y vino acompañado de un nuevo movimiento que desestabilizó a la pelirroja. Logró recomponerse recogiendo las piernas, apoyando los pies como buenamente podía en la barra y soltando una mano de la parrilla para agarrarse a la camisa de su amigo —. Yo te cuidaba antes de que ese presuntuoso te hiciera su novia.

La que no pudo contener ahora una irónica risa fue Sora.

—¿Me hiciera su novia?, ¿es así como habláis entre vosotros sobre mí?

Era incómoda su posición con la bolsa de deporte colgada a medio lado, por ello con un grácil movimiento la echó a su espalda y se agarró con ambas manos a la camisa del moreno. Rodeó su cintura.

—No hablamos sobre ti —lo dijo sereno, pero también ausente.

Quizá su mente ya no estaba en esa tarde lluviosa, quizá su cuerpo ya no estaba pedaleando esa bicicleta en la que llevaba a su mejor amiga a casa, quizá viajaba por recuerdos de su niñez, esos que curiosamente también los protagonizaban una bicicleta, una tarde lluviosa y su mejor amiga.

- **OWARI** -

* * *

N/A: primer drabble que escribo y la verdad no tiene casi nada que ver con la idea que tenía preconcebida. Curioso esto de escribir algo tan corto que el escrito coge caminos inesperados, como si tuviese vida propia. Taiora amistoso pero medio nostálgico me quedó. (¿Un poco cortavenas, quizá?) Con lo poco amiga que soy de esa idea, no era mi intención, pero me gusta también así.

Espero que os haya entretenido, gracias por leer. **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Los viejos libros de papá

Imagen 24: Pareja y libro de _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Los viejos libros de papá** ~

Sora depositó unos cuantos libros más en la caja. Esta ya estaba lista para ser embalada.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte con ninguno?

Toshiko pareció regresar de ese trance en el que había quedado inmersa con uno de esos viejos libros, para dedicarle una sonrisa a su hija, mientras se lo entregaba.

—Los que no haya leído en estos años no creo que los lea ya.

La pelirroja lo recogió y leyó el título, complicado como casi todos. Lo dejó en la caja que empezaba a llenar.

—A Yuujou le encantarán, le apasiona todo lo que tiene aire a antiguo —sonrió al visualizar a su entusiasmado hijo —. En ese aspecto me recuerda a papá.

Pero la mujer volvía a estar ausente y Sora entendió que no se encontraba con ella en ese instante sino con el dueño de los libros que durante tantos años habían ocupado aquellas estanterías y ahora eran desalojados como si sobrasen.

Contagiada de su melancolía y tristeza, hojeó otro de esos libros del que cayó una vieja fotografía de su padres cuando eran jóvenes, seguramente aún no estuviesen ni casados. Le hizo gracia ver la larga melena que lucía su progenitora. Ese pelo había tenido vida antes de ser recogido para siempre en un moño.

—Fuiste feliz, ¿verdad?

La mujer, ya con el cabello totalmente gris, enfocó a su hija extrañada. Sora le mostró la foto.

—Con papá, ¿fuiste feliz?

Toshiko, con esa inigualable templaza, acarició el rostro de su hija tiernamente, para luego apropiarse de esa foto.

—Y su recuerdo me seguirá haciendo feliz.

Admiraba esa serenidad que mostraba siempre ante cualquier circunstancia, de hecho no la había visto derramar ni una sola lágrima desde que falleció su esposo, a pesar del tremendo dolor que su ausencia le producía.

—Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros —dijo de repente Sora. Realmente era algo que había meditado desde la viudedad de su progenitora —. Aiko ya anda mirando apartamento con Taiyou. —explicó la diseñadora, desactivando así la posible excusa del poco espacio.

Pese a la sorpresa de su propuesta, Toshiko esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo lo lleva Yamato?

Sora ni se percató de ese giro en la conversación. Resopló.

—Se pasa horas muertas mirando fotos de Aiko de bebé y preguntándose "qué fue de su cielito". —explicó con hastío, pero pronto regresó en ella la ilusión —. ¡Seguro que tu presencia le animaría mucho!

Y Sora se desinfló al escuchar la carcajada de su madre, pero también le agradó oírla. La primera en seis meses.

—Sustituir a tu adorada hija por tu suegra, creo que tu esposo notará la diferencia.

Su vista quedó de nuevo en uno de esos libros que recordaba haber visto a su alrededor durante toda su vida.

—Él te quiere mucho, eres lo único que le queda, como a mí.

La maestra, afectada por la tristeza de su hija, le frotó el brazo tratando de reconfortarla.

—Y vosotros es todo lo que tengo, pero yo ya tengo mi vida aquí, con mi escuela, mis alumnas, mis flores.

—Entonces vendré a verte más a menudo y los niños también.

—No es necesario que perturbéis vuestra vida por mí —respondió con ese aura de paz que automáticamente sosegaba cualquier malestar que pudiese padecer Sora.

Regresó al quehacer, dando ahora un gemido de vergüenza por ver el siguiente libro.

—Este será mejor que lo tiremos.

Estaban todas las páginas garabateadas con diferentes colores. Toshiko lo miró y sonrió con ternura.

—Guárdate ese libro.

—Está ilegible, lo estropeé, ¿papá se enfadó mucho?

Con su vista y sus manos ahora pendientes de un arreglo, rió.

—Lo dudo, porque con ese libro tu padre te enseñó a leer.

Sora lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Imposible!, es demasiado complejo, aún ahora me costaría entenderlo.

Y la voz de la mujer volvió a ser lejana, su mente viajaba entre sus recuerdos.

—Te sentaba sobre sus rodillas y pasaba horas así, mostrándote cada kanji y tú abrías mucho tus ojos admirando cada palabra.

A pesar de no atesorar esos recuerdos debido a su temprana edad, le resultó familiar esa estampa. Un sentimiento cálido envolvía su corazón, era como si lo pudiese sentir, si lo pudiese revivir a través de la narración de su madre.

—Ahora que lo dices, cada vez que nos enseñaban un kanji nuevo en la escuela yo ya me lo sabía.

Y Toshiko observó con orgullo y melancolía como su hija se abrazaba a ese libro y susurraba unas palabras, seguramente algo así como "gracias por todo papá".

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: espero que haya gustado, este sí que salió más o menos como quería, también más largo XD

Gracias por leer **soratolove/sorato4ever**

23/06/2015


	3. Los sueños no se deben aparcar

Imagen 12 y 41: Bicicleta y pájaro azul y Chancletas con candado de Japiera.

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Los sueños no se deben aparcar** ~

No solo llevaba las gafas como un adorno o amuleto de la suerte, esta vez las estaba usando para protegerse del viento, porque si no a la velocidad que pedaleaba, se le resecarían los ojos y debía estar despierto, muy despierto. Era el examen más importante de su vida.

Pronto enfocó el edificio, se quitó las gafas conforme disminuía la velocidad, buscando un hueco para aparcar. Estaba todo concurrido de bicicletas, a todos los estudiantes les había dado por la vida sana al parecer.

Sonrió aliviado y satisfecho cuando creyó vislumbrar una barra libre de bicicletas, ahí podría candar la suya.

Llegó y el mundo se le volvió a caer encima al descubrir que el lugar estaba ocupado por unas chancletas, tendría que seguir buscando.

Y sin darse cuenta se fue alejando y no solo su cuerpo pedaleando, también su mente. De repente ya ni recordaba por qué buscaba un sitio, ni a donde iba, por qué era tan importante ese examen de ingreso a la universidad y por qué no le parecía tan malo perdérselo. Pensaba en fideos y en un cumplir un sueño y sin ser muy consciente, hacia él fue dirigiéndose mientras se alejaba del recinto, buscando hueco para aparcar.

Teniendo valor al fin para seguir esos pájaros que siempre habían revoloteado por su cabeza, pájaros azules claro, como V-mon.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: intento de humor absurdo que por supuesto solamente me encaja con Daisuke XD. Espero haya entretenido. **Soratolove/sorato4ever**

26/06/2015


	4. Las gafas de la suerte

Imagen 13, 69 y 96: Chica gafas rojas de Shopo, Zapato de cristal de SkuAg y Gafas especiales de Crystalina M

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Las gafas de la suerte** ~

Miyako posee unas gafas de la suerte. No sabe muy bien por qué le tienen que dar suerte pero siente que con ellas el mundo se ve de diferente manera; especial, perfecto. Deja de ser gris, todo parece más lleno de vida, ve globos de colores y muchas más sonrisas. Lo ve a él y piensa que él también la verá a ella.

Sus gafas son rojas y con ellas ya no pasa desapercibida. Todo el mundo le dice lo bonitas que son, lo fashion que va. Se convierte en una princesa, digna de su amable príncipe de cabello azul.

Quizá se encuentre con él, sabe que se encontrará con él, sabe que ha quedado con su mejor amigo y ella casualmente, o eso le dirá a él, pasea por ese parque a esa misma hora. Tiene incluso ensayada su cara de asombro por encontrarlo, a juego con sus gafas por supuesto. Pero sus gafas tienen un fallo y es que solo le muestran lo bueno del mundo, no le advierten del peligro ni de la pelota que va impactar contra su cabeza. Le golpea y sus gafas se desprenden de su rostro. Quedan en el suelo al igual que su suerte.

—Eres idiota, encima no te rías —escucha su voz aterciopelada, preocupándose por ella, a pesar de que ha perdido sus gafas, su suerte, él se fija en ella.

—Ha sido sin querer, ¿qué hace paseando por el medio del parque como una autista? —oye las excusas de su amigo, pero no las cree. Lo dice entre risas, ha sido aposta para atentar contra sus gafas de la suerte, seguro.

Y ella deja de ser una princesa, deja de ser bonita y fashion, porque lo único que quiere es matar a ese sujeto. Y una princesa no puede matar orcos sin antes transformarse en un ogro.

—¡Daisuke eres un cretino!

Pero antes de llegar a engancharlo, se topa con sus gafas rojas de la suerte, él se las tiende.

Las recoge con timidez, como si después de convertirse en un ogro pudiese volver a ser una princesa, como si él fuese ese príncipe que te convierte en princesa con un zapatito de cristal, con unas gafas rojas. Y se las pone y vuelve a ver ese mundo diferente y lleno de vida, los globos y los colores inundan sus retinas. Porque sus gafas además de darle suerte son mágicas y pueden convertir cualquier momento en perfecto, porque a través de ellas puede ver su sonrisa, dedicada a ella. Y de eso se compone su mundo perfecto, de la sonrisa de su amable príncipe de cabello azul.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: creo que le voy cogiendo gusto a esto de escribir poco XD. Espero que haya gustado, a mí particularmente me gustó escribirlo. Gracias por leer **soratolove/sorato4ever**

1/7/15


	5. Señora Ishida I

Imagen 68: Pareja de chicos en parque de June JK

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Señora Ishida I** ~

Había esperado a que la noche cayera para ocupar uno de esos columpios infantiles. Habría subido al castillo, como era su costumbre de más joven pero ya se veía mayor para hacerlo. Tampoco se veía con fuerzas. El triste balanceo de ese delfín era más acorde a su ánimo.

Él estaba parado justo enfrente de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el horizonte.

—Ya lo hablamos —dijo, seguido de un nuevo silencio de minutos. Llevaban rato así, él soltando breves frases y ella sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos y el cuerpo de ese delfín—, entraría en las fuerzas aéreas tras finalizar los estudios y poder así formar parte de la fuerza de autodefensa espacial.

Sora había escuchado esas palabras millares de veces y su contestación mental siempre era la misma, pero esta vez no pudo contener un susurro:

—Acabas de regresar.

Escuchar al fin su voz, notar su reacción, devolvió la vitalidad al rubio y la esperanza de ser comprendido. Se agachó para estar a su altura y tomar sus manos.

—Me graduaré pronto, apenas notarás el tiempo.

Pero sí se notaba, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que le dijo palabras parecidas, esta vez al marchar a USA por causa de sus estudios.

Miró a su alrededor, ese parque vacío pero que tan abarrotado de niños había estado hacía unas horas. Entonces los había contemplado, y por primera se había preguntado si a su lado, ella tendría alguna vez eso.

Suspiró, desviando la mirada.

—Tenía la esperanza de que al volver nuestra vida empezase a ser más estable.

Yamato se reincorporó, serio.

—Seré astronauta, mi vida no será estable en mucho tiempo, creía que lo sabías y lo aceptabas —susurró esto último, más apesadumbrado.

Sora alzó la mirada, buscándolo, pues al percibir su tono, sabía el rostro que lo acompañaría y la culpabilidad la mataba, quizá no estaba siendo tan comprensiva como debía, o como le prometió en su momento, cuando su novio le expuso sus sueños.

—Aceptaré tu trabajo, pero esperaba que… no sé, que te instalases conmigo y pudiésemos empezar a compartir la vida de verdad —quiso explicarse con delicadeza, sin parecer que lo acusaba de posponer su anhelado futuro juntos un tiempo más.

En realidad sí lo acusaba, pero no conscientemente.

—Tendré permisos —dijo él, volviéndose a agachar, ya más animado porque Sora parecía reaccionar.

Y esta le sonrió con ternura, acariciando su mejilla.

—Te había hecho espacio en el armario, supongo que no necesitarás tanto todavía.

Ishida se recreó en el contacto con su mano, mientras bajaba la mirada con culpabilidad y agradecimiento, porque una vez más, ella aceptaba sus prorrogas y lo hacía con una sonrisa.

La enfocó, pues una idea cruzó su mente, no solo una idea sino una forma de asegurarle un futuro con esa estabilidad que ansiaba.

—Podemos casarnos antes de alistarme, si así lo deseas.

Y Sora resbaló del columpio y el delfín prosiguió balanceándose en solitario.

 **Tsuzuku…**

.

* * *

N/A: esta pequeña saga que durará unos cuatro capítulos está dedicada al Topic Sorato del foro proyecto 1-8 porque muchas de las cosas que allí se hablan me inspiraron para escribirla. Gracias por leer **soratolove/sorato4ever**

9/7/15


	6. No es práctico

Imagen 5 y 50: Pies en ventanilla de coche de Japiera y Baño para dos de Scripturiens

.

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **No es practico** ~

"No es práctico" pensó Koushiro, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse, intentando armonizarse con el agua que cubría su cuerpo. No tardó en abrirlos, resoplar e intentar buscar algo que hacer, algo que estudiar, algo con lo que trabajar.

Sintió de nuevo esa tensión por sus hombros y su cuerpo y quiso hacer el esfuerzo de disfrutar de ese placentero baño. Cerró los ojos, no le gustaba estar iluminado solo con velas, gruñó porque la, en teoría relajante música chill out que le acompañaba, le parecía siniestra y lo peor no le dejaba concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

—Se supone que es para que dejes la mente en blanco.

Abrió los ojos violentamente al escucharla y se sobresaltó al sentir moverse el agua, al verla frente a él, en su baño.

Ella estiró el brazo para tocarle el entrecejo mientras sacaba la lengua.

—Tenías el ceño fruncido, eso significa que pensabas, no te relajabas como me prometiste —medio regañó, ya regresando a su posición frente a Koushiro.

Por unos instantes Izumi sintió que la había decepcionado, ella le había preparado con tanto mimo ese baño y él había sido incapaz de disfrutarlo. Observó apesadumbrado sus largas y níveas piernas que ahora escalaban parsimoniosamente por su pecho.

—Lo siento Mimi, pero es que no lo veo práctico, con todo lo que tengo por hacer.

La castaña sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sumergiendo prácticamente toda su cabellera.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer cosas prácticas?, hay cosas que simplemente se hacen por disfrutar, como pintarse las uñas, ¿dirías que mis uñas pintadas son prácticas? —cuestionó, alzando un poco el rostro para ver su expresión, mientras su pie ya había llegado hasta el hombro de él, en donde tenía una perfecta visión de sus uñas.

—No es práctico, como esa manía que tienes de dejarlas secar sobre el salpicadero cuando te llevo en mi coche —no fue un reproche, tan solo un dato analizado, que por supuesto Mimi no aceptó.

Retiró sus piernas bruscamente, cansada quizá de estar enamorada de un chico tan práctico que era incapaz de disfrutar de un erótico baño a su lado.

Y le hirvió la sangre ver lo que había entre las velas, por supuesto arruinando esa atmósfera de paz con la que ella le había querido obsequiar.

Cuando Koushiro lo vio entre sus manos, temió lo peor.

—¿Sabes lo que no es práctico?, ¡traerte el maldito laptop al baño!

Se fue como un vendaval, llevándose su laptop consigo y dejando de nuevo a Izumi en la más absoluta calma, en esa impuesta relajación.

Pero de nuevo fue incapaz de disfrutarlo, porque ahora lo echaba de menos, pero no el laptop como podría haber imaginado cuando decidió traérselo a escondidas, sino el cuerpo de Mimi, su conversación trivial y su encantadora manía de hacer cosas poco prácticas por él.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: mishiro!, no sé que tal salió, no acostumbro a escribir mucho de esta pareja, pero siempre me ha gustado y esta actividad me anima a probar cosas nuevas. Espero les haya entretenido, hasta la próxima! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

17/7/15


	7. Doble smile

Imagen 95: Globos con sonrisa de Crystalina M

.

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Doble Smile** ~

Sora resopló con frustración, mientras Yamato rodaba los ojos con hastío.

—¿Estarás mucho tiempo con eso? —cuestionó, más bien reclamó, después de unos minutos.

La pelirroja ni se dignó a mirarle mientras su pulgar seguía pasando a toda velocidad por el celular.

—Ahora acabo, ve pidiendo.

Ishida quedó unos segundos observándola, tratando de intimidarla, por supuesto que no funcionaba si ella no separaba los ojos de esa pantalla. Notablemente molesto, pero cedió, tomando el menú.

—Yo lo de siempre, ¿tú? —dijo, tirándola a un lado con desprecio.

—También.

—¿También qué?

—Lo de siempre, lo que sea que elijas está bien.

Y su pulgar seguía moviéndose y sus ojos ya debían estar bien resecos, porque ni pestañeaba.

El rubio tamborileaba con los dedos, sin apartar la mirada de ella, lo acompañaba de algún que otro suspiro más notorio cada vez. Miró a su alrededor y su molestia aumento. Las chicas que estaban en citas, tenían la decencia de prestar atención al chico que las acompañaba. Cruzó las manos y se encorvó como queriendo pasar desapercibido. Cualquiera podría reparar en que no tenía conversación con su novia, peor aún que su novia mantenía conversaciones con otra persona cuando estaban en una cita, es decir, pasaba de él. Desastre total.

No fue excesivamente fuerte el golpe que dio con las manos en la mesa, tan solo lo suficiente para hacerse notar. Hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Creo que me voy a ir.

Y fue la palabra mágica para que Takenouchi dejase por un segundo de mirar ese celular. Lo observó por encima de él, confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que tengo más posibilidades de que me hagas caso si te mando un mensaje desde casa.

Lo dijo ya sentándose, por lo que era un farol lo de marcharse, no obstante Sora ni lo valoró porque fue consciente de su lamentable comportamiento.

—Perdona, es Mimi que no para de mandarme mensajes —Yamato se cruzó de brazos. Debía buscarse una excusa mejor si quería su perdón. Ya lo tenía pero quería recrearse un poco en el sentimiento de ofendido—. Es que… ¡mira! —exclamó, mostrándole la pantalla.

Todavía con expresión de rechazo, pero Yamato la observó. Le chocó un poco ver más dibujitos que letras.

—Me escribe siempre con un montón de emoticonos y yo no sé como contestarle, pero si no le contestó parecerá que no entiendo sus emoticonos que por otra parte es verdad. Quiero contestarle de la misma forma para que vea que yo también estoy a la última pero siempre me lío y no sé cual usar, la última vez me preguntó por qué estaba triste, ¡y era cansada lo que estaba!

Y el enfado de Yamato ya era historia, ahora hacía esfuerzos para aguantar las carcajadas, porque realmente, su novia vivía esto como un auténtico drama. Finalmente contuvo la risa pero no la tierna sonrisa.

—Tontita, ponle un smile —dijo, arrebatándole el móvil para ponerlo. Le enseñó esa carita sonriente —, y si su mensaje es muy largo, le pones doble smile. Siempre funciona. Como cuando te cuenta su vida en persona, ¿qué haces?, sonríes mientras piensas en mí y en los planes para el domingo.

—¡Yamato! —recriminó, pero sin poder controlar su sonrojo. A veces odiaba que la conociese tan bien. Pero en seguida se contagió de la sonrisa de Yamato.

—¿Quieres que te ponga a ti también smiles? —cuestionó, tecleando en el aparato.

Yamato acercó su rostro, tomó sus manos, deshaciéndose del móvil de forma sutil y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Prefiero que me los dediques en persona.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

23/08/15 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	8. Relativos cinco minutos

Dedicado a **CieloCriss** por su cumple ¡Felicidades!

Imagen 7: Chica en picardías sujetando botella de Genee

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Relativos cinco minutos** ~

—¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Estaré en cinco minutos —respondió con una mano, sin ni siquiera mirar el celular, pues la pantalla que tenía ante él acaparaba toda su atención.

No había luces, ni nadie más en la planta, era posible que ni en el edificio. Tan solo él, su pantalla y su mente incapaz de dejar de trabajar.

Nuevo pitido en el móvil. Lo miró de reojo.

—Mira la cena que he preparado.

Lo acompañaba una foto. Era obvio que había preparado una romántica velada. Koushiro se sintió un poco culpable pero quería terminar este trabajo cuanto antes, si no tampoco podría disfrutar de su velada, porque su mente estaría lejos de ella, estaría en ese trabajo a medio terminar. No era de los que dejaban las cosas a medias

—Voy en cinco minutos.

Volvió a mentir, porque sus manos regresaban a teclear con velocidad.

Apenas unos segundos después, el celular volvió a pitar.

—Mira el postre.

Tenía una pinta suculenta debía reconocer, pero eso solo se traducía en que debía concentrarse más en su trabajo, porque cuanto antes lo acabase, antes estaría con ella.

—Ya salgo, dame cinco minutos.

Y la pantalla volvió a acaparar toda su atención.

—Compré algo de licor, también.

Y la correspondiente foto de la botella. Izumi no es que tolerase demasiado bien los licores, pero ese no le desagradaba.

—Ya estoy llegando, espera cinco minutos —respondió, sin moverse de su asiento.

Unos minutos más y nuevo pitido.

—Te estoy esperando —decía el mensaje que leyó de soslayo, pero la foto, por fin pudo competir con su otra pantalla.

Mimi lucía un sugerente picardías que nubló por completo la siempre centrada mente de Koushiro.

Esta vez no contestó, ni apagó el sistema, ni fichó su salida, ya que la tarjeta quedó sobre su silla.

Porque ahora sí, llegaría en cinco minutos.

.

* * *

- **OWARI** -

N/A: no es la gran cosa, pero quería regalarte algo por tu cumple y esto era lo más mishiroso que tenía por mis archivos, sorry, prometo regalarte algo mejor algún día. Espero que lo pases bien, muchas felicidades soci!

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**

11/10/15


	9. Flores para Sora

Imagen 39: Hombre frente a ramos de flores. _Scripturiens_

 _._

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Flores para Sora** ~

—¿Es una broma? —su voz aguda le hizo dar un respingo—. ¿Flores?, ¿a la hija de una florista?, ¿flores?

Ishida resopló dejando momentáneamente el ramo que estaba contemplando, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa a la tendera. Se volteó, enfocando a la muchacha de ondulado cabello, que ahora mantenía los brazos en jarra, en posición desafiante.

—Por eso mismo las valorará. Además, hace semanas que no ha podido ir a casa de sus padres y el último arreglo floral ya se está marchitando.

—Como vuestra relación —Yamato la fulminó por su descaro, no obstante, Mimi no se dio por aludida y enfocó el puesto. Negó con un sonoro resoplido—. Flores funcionan en una pelea de nivel dos, tres a lo sumo, pero a ti te ha echado de casa, eso es nivel ocho y esas no se solucionan con flores.

—No me ha echado de casa, me he ido yo —recalcó Yamato, ofendido por la habilidad que esa muchacha tenía para dramatizar las situaciones.

—A comprar flores…

—A pensar.

—¿En comprar flores?

Ishida se rindió.

—Solo quiero tener un gesto amable con ella y olvidar la estúpida disputa.

Y Mimi pareció comprender la situación, o al menos trató de hacer un esfuerzo.

—En ese caso… —tomó un ramo de rosas rojas— la flor de la pasión —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

Yamato incluso se sonrojó, pero no tardó en retirar el ramo.

—No sé, ¿no es muy obvio?, es decir, prefiero algo que nos invite a hablar primero.

—Tienes razón, sexo de reconciliación solo funciona hasta el nivel cinco —se dijo a sí misma, rebuscando entre más ramos.

—No estamos en nivel ocho —quiso recalcar Ishida, a pesar de que no entendiese mucho en que se basaba el sistema de peleas por niveles de Mimi, solo sabía que al diez jamás había que llegar o ella misma se encargaría de convencer a Sora de que no volviese con él jamás—. ¿Qué tal este? —cogió un sencillo ramo de lirios blancos.

Mimi negó disconforme.

—¿Acaso acaba de dar a luz?

Ishida resopló, empezándole a hastiar la situación.

—Creo que conozco los gustos de mi novia un poco mejor que tú —contestó, de manera altanera, pues sabía que esas eran sus flores favoritas. Sin embargo Mimi se las arrebató.

—Entonces sabrás que flores regalarle cuando sea madre.

El hombre quiso gritar, para de alguna manera hacerla desaparecer, pero tan solo pudo apretar los dientes e intentar calmarse. Esta vez agarró un ramo de margaritas amarillas.

—Le gusta el amarillo.

Mimi torció el morro.

—Son como de arrepentimiento, ¿no?

Yamato encogió los hombros, no le parecía mal significado.

—Me arrepiento de la desavenencia —no solía emplear palabras más fuertes para no darle mayor importancia.

Tachikawa puso los ojos en blanco, no creyendo que ese chico pudiese ser tan ingenuo.

—Pero tras una discusión —ella no tenía tantos miramientos, lo que incomodó a Yamato—, en la que te has ido de casa —tan solo llevaba una tarde fuera, pero ella lo narraba como si fuesen meses—, solo puede significar: me arrepiento de haber estado con otra mujer mientras estábamos peleados.

—¿Qué dices? —se revolvió ofendido.

Mimi cambió de expresión súbitamente. Esbozando una enorme sonrisa, se colgó del brazo de Ishida apoyando la cabeza cerca de su hombro, el cual no llegaba a alcanzar a pesar de los tacones. Señaló el ramo.

—¡Creo que es perfecto para tu madre, cariño! — exclamó a viva voz, dejando perplejo a Ishida.

Ella permaneció colgada de él un poco más, hasta que lentamente y mientras su mirada miel seguía algo que Yamato no logró identificar, fue deslizando el brazo por el de Yamato, hasta rozar su mano y retirarla. Yamato se quedó unos segundos a la espera de una explicación que no llegó, Mimi ya estaba mirando y oliendo una y otra flor.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Tachikawa lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo dices? —no pudo mantener esa posición por muchos segundos, en seguida suspiró—. Es ese tipo que pasó, la otra noche salí con unas amigas y bailé con él y charlamos pero no me interesa y se está poniendo un poco pesado. Creí que si me arrimaba a ti no me daría la lata.

Lo primero que hizo Yamato fue intentar buscar con la mirada al tipo en cuestión, pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance, luego, endureció la voz, sobresaltando a la castaña.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —Tachikawa agitó la cabeza con confusión y Yamato entendió que no había sido lo suficientemente claro. Sonrió, relajando su rictus—. No tienes hermanos por lo que es responsabilidad de tus amigos ocuparse de dejar las cosas claras a esa clase de chicos.

Y Mimi sonrió enternecida por la determinación de sus palabras. Creyó que de verdad, si en ese momento le pedía que le diese una paliza a ese pobre muchacho, el galante Yamato hubiese ido tras él y le hubiese traído su cabeza en una pica. Por un momento hasta vislumbró su brillante armadura con la ofrenda. Solo que sin sangre, ni muerte, porque eso le parecía horripilante.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

Ishida asintió, desviando la vista ahora al ramo que aún permanecía en su mano.

—Me gusta cuidar de las personas que quiero —musitó, rotando el ramo con un aura ensombrecida.

Mimi la notó y por ello lo golpeó en el hombro antes de que llegase a apoderarse del todo de él.

—¿Y de mí también?

Funcionó, el rubio la miró amenamente. Digamos que había aprendido a querer a la caprichosa y extravagante muchacha de corazón puro que era Tachikawa.

—Estás en el grupo, sí.

La joven se irguió, sintiéndose importante.

—¿Dentro de las dos primeras? —perdió la sonrisa al escuchar la incrédula risa de Ishida —. De chicas… ¿a quien quieres más que a mí?, me pongo la segunda, después de Sora claro, no soy tan egocéntrica —explicó, como si Ishida no lo hubiese entendido y a ello se debiese su confusión.

El rubio desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, realmente… están Hika-chan, Miyako, Meiko, la novia de Jyou… ¡Jun!, como olvidarme de ella… —y viendo que la enumeración se alargaba, Mimi lo cortó, entrecerrando los ojos con deprecio.

—Sí bueno, tú también están entre mis cien primeros… doscientos para ser exacta, dejé muchos amigos prioritarios en USA.

Yamato volvió a reír, oficialmente, a Mimi ya no le importaba lo que hiciese, pero siguió sus movimientos, viendo con desconcierto que compraba el ramo de rosas rojas. Este le dedicó una insinuante mirada.

—Te dije que no es nivel ocho —aseguró, pero antes de emprender el regreso a casa, le tendió una de las rosas a ella—. Gracias por todo… número dos…

Y Mimi sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa, y aunque muy posiblemente jamás se lo dijese, él también ocupaba un número alto de la tabla, tal vez no el segundo, pero si entre los cinco primeros, porque esos puestos siempre los ocuparían sus hermanos de aventuras.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: ¡mi primer mimato amistoso! Ahora que he madurado, me apetece explorar la relación de amistad de estos dos, siempre me ha parecido que puede ser graciosa e incluso tierna.

Gracias por leer! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	10. Escondite

Imagen 58 y 60: Beso robado de _Carrie Summertime e Interior de un paraguas de ShadowLights_

 _._

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Escondite** ~

—No entiendo por qué lo mantienes abierto —Hikari sonrió, haciendo girar su paraguas, observando ensimismada su interior. Notó la mano del rubio sobre la suya, deteniendo por un instante su incesante rotación. Lo enfocó—. Ya no llueve.

Sonrió mas abiertamente por su inocencia, aunque por su expresión, sabía que se lo estaba diciendo en broma, que era conocedor de que ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no llovía.

—¿No te cansas a veces de no tener un sitio secreto donde estar? —cuestionó, con ese tono misterioso con el que era capaz de dar misticismo hasta a la frase más simple.

Takeru arqueó la ceja extrañado, mirando a su alrededor.

—Estamos en un parque, ¿qué tiene eso de secreto? —cuestionó. Se consideraba un chico optimista y algo fantasioso, pero cuando estaba con Hikari sentía esa necesidad de ser él quien debía mantener los pies en la tierra, sino, era posible que flotasen demasiado en lo onírico y olvidasen la realidad.

La castaña lo miró, no con decepción exactamente, más bien con algo de pena, con ternura.

—Ahora no, estás bajo mi paraguas —dijo, y lo volvió a mover sutilmente por encima de ellos.

Takaishi observó los movimientos, encandilándose con esa alegría que le producía algo tan infantil como jugar con un paraguas, no obstante, no llegó a ser participe del total de su visión.

No la entendía, porque el parque estaba lleno de niños, de vida.

—¿Por qué esconderte del mundo?, ¿por qué vivir en tu propio mundo cuando puedes compartirlo con los demás?

Hikari se conmovió por su reflexión y por la esperanza que reflejaba su mirada presa de esos niños que jugaban al balón. Takeru no solo era un soñador, creía en el mundo, en las personas, pero ella quería, que también creyese en ella.

—Mi paraguas no me abandona del mundo —dijo, apartándolo un poco para que ese tímido sol pudiese acariciarles—, ¿ves?, puedo retirarlo cuando quiera —seguidamente volvió a cubrirse con él—. Pero a veces, me gusta esconderme del mundo.

Takeru rió, ya que no consideraba a su amiga una persona que tuviese nada que esconder al mundo.

—¿Para que podrías querer esconderte?

—Quizá para hacer cosas que no me atrevería sin la protección de mi paraguas.

Eso inquietó todavía más al muchacho.

—¿Cómo qué?

Y el paraguas los tapó del mundo y Hikari lo besó fugazmente.

Takeru no reaccionó ni cuando sintió que el sol volvía a su rostro, ni cuando vio que la castaña que le había robado su primer beso, ya con el paraguas cerrado, trotaba por el animado parque despidiéndose con la mano.

No reaccionó porque no estaba en ese mundo, se había quedado atrapado en el interior de ese paraguas, en los labios de la chica que amaba.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: ouuuu... siempre me pongo tierna cuando escribo takari.

Gracias por leer **soratolove/sorato4ever**

3/12/2015


	11. Candy Candy

Imagen 32: Sexy Jessica Rabbit de _Midnighttreasure_

 _._

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Candy Candy** ~

Miró de soslayo a Yamato, que esbozaba una ladeada sonrisa inmerso en esa revista. Recogió sus pies descalzos sobre el tatami, flexionando las piernas sobre su pecho. Se balanceó levemente.

Escuchó otro sonido de complacencia por su parte y volvió a enfocarle, no pudiendo entender que podía encontrar tan divertido en una revista de motor.

Ella quiso concentrarse en su dibujo, en ese boceto de cuerpo desnudo que tanto puntuaba para su extraescolar de arte. Era femenino y ahora mismo era lo último que le apetecía dibujar. No se sentía con ánimos ni ilusión.

Y él seguía inmerso en su estúpida revista sin darse cuenta de que estaba así por su culpa. Decidió dejar de lloriquear y enfrentarlo de cara, como siempre enfrentaba sus problemas.

—Yamato… —susurró débilmente, quizá en la imaginación era más fácil ser decidida. En la realidad sus inseguridades afloraban en momentos así.

—¿Huh? —contestó sin apartar la mirada de la publicación.

Ella se abrazó más a las piernas y musitó:

—¿Crees que soy sexy?

Yamato percibió su tono y fue lo necesario para dejar al fin su lectura. Era obvio que necesitaba un poco de mimo y refuerzo de autoestima. Se deslizó hasta acabar pegado a ella y pasó el brazo a su alrededor, haciendo que deshiciera su posición de resguardo.

—Claro que sí, eres sweet and sexy.

Sora entrecerró los ojos, a parte de darle la razón como a los tontos, había añadido un desalentador "sweet".

—Te oí… —Ishida mostró confusión—… con Taichi… —prosiguió ella—… cuando dijo lo de Candy Candy.

Lentamente, pero Yamato fue recordando cierta incómoda conversación con su amigo esa mañana, más bien Taichi especulaba y Yamato lo padecía.

—¿Y qué dije yo?, cambié el tema de conversación hacia mi peinado —justificó.

Era la norma no escrita ni hablada entre la pareja: cada vez que sus amigos querían saber algo sobre su vida íntima se cambiaba la conversación de raíz.

—¡Lo piensas, de lo contrario le habrías contestado! —exclamó ella con más arrojo.

Y eso indignó al muchacho.

—¿Qué querías que hiciese?, ¿que le dijese que se equivoca porque mi novia es una bomba sexual?, te habrías molestado más y además tampoco es una información que le interese —comentó, ya empezando a enfadarse.

No se había dado cuenta, pero la confianza en sí misma había regresado al mismo tiempo que la sangre colapsaba sus mejillas. Volvió a bajar la cabeza con timidez.

—¿En serio crees eso? —preguntó. Y su novio no tardó en compartir su rubor y también su pícara sonrisa.

Su brazo regresó a detrás de su cuello y llevó los labios hasta su oído.

—En serio, ¿crees que podría hacerte lo que te hago si no me parecieses sexy? —ella rió con nerviosismo y por supuesto a Ishida le enamoró esa reacción—, no sabes la de problemas anatómicos que tengo en clase solo por pensar en ti —susurró y la estremeció.

Lo miró a los ojos, empezando a compartir su estado, su excitación.

—¿Solo con pensar en mí?

—En ti —recalcó, caminando con los dedos por su muslo y bajando un poco su blusa con la otra mano para poder besar la piel de su hombro.

—Entonces, ¿no soy Candy Candy?

Yamato rió.

—Para mí eres más como Jessica Rabbit —dijo, dispuesto a besarla esta vez en los labios. No pudo debido a que ella se encorvó hacia su cuaderno emborronado como una exhalación.

—¡Jessica Rabbit!, ¡como no se me ocurrió!, es una perfecta inspiración.

Y empezaron a salir trazos de su lapicero y el rubio resopló desesperado y con un gran problema anatómico, que por lo visto su novia no estaba dispuesta a solucionar. De momento...

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

29/12/15 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	12. Scooter para dos

Imagen 146: Beso en moto de _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Scooter para dos** ~

Sora tiró de su chaqueta.

—¿Aún no? —lo gritó en su oído, de lo contrario no la escucharía con el motor.

Además, quería hacerse notar.

Yamato no le respondió, giró un par de veces más a la izquierda y encaró un camino de tierra solitario que subía la colina. Un par de kilómetros más y detuvo el motor. Se quitó el casco y las gafas y oteó el horizonte.

—Creo que aquí está bien.

Se bajó de la moto, Sora solo se limitó a deshacerse de su casco y sus gafas y mirar el desértico paisaje al que le había llevado su chico. En realidad era acogedor, pues los sonidos de la naturaleza se hacían presentes. En la ciudad era imposible escucharlos. No obstante era una muestra total de la poca confianza que le tenía Yamato. ¡Como si fuese un digimon salvaje al que había que alejar de la civilización!

Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su error.

Se deslizó hábilmente hasta el asiento delantero y se apoderó de los mandos.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué haces? —Yamato detuvo sus manos.

—Prometiste que me dejarías manejarla —refunfuñó.

—Primero tendrás que saber como se maneja, ¿no?

Sora lo miró unos instantes. Había visto a Yamato arrancarla en infinidad de ocasiones, no parecía difícil, por lo demás, la veía como una bicicleta con motor. Supuso que tendría algo más de complicación pues Yamato tuvo que dar clases y examinarse para obtener el permiso.

Asintió, y Yamato carraspeó.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer es familiarizarnos con la moto.

—Se llama Leia, tiene una pegatina de KoD y otra escondida de la flor de Lis y le susurras cuando crees que nadie te escucha —interrumpió Sora, enrojeciendo a Yamato.

—No me refiero a esa clase de familiarización —cortó, adquiriendo de nuevo un tono serio. Tomó los manillares—. Bien, lo primero que debes saber es la clase de motor que…

—Yamato —pataleó Sora—, no quiero una clase de mecánica, solo que me digas como arrancarla.

—No es tan fácil —Sora enarcó una ceja y de nuevo Yamato se ruborizó. Resopló e introdujo la llave. El motor sonó y nuevamente Sora agarró los manillares con entusiasmo—. Más suave, sé que eres capaz de ser más delicada con las manos —le regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

—Sigue hablando y comprobarás la dureza de mis puños —respondió Sora, fingiendo un tono amoroso. Yamato se sentó tras ella, pasando sus largos brazos por encima, tomando los manillares por sobre sus manos.

—Nota el contacto y ahora muévelo con suavidad y deléitate con su rugido —susurró con verdadera pasión.

La chica lo miró incrédula.

—Es una scooter, no ruge, maúlla.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos. Hoy su chica estaba respondona y provocadora. Sonrió y exhaló en su oído.

—No importa lo pequeña que sea, lo importante es que la sientas. Que sientas su pasión, su energía, su potencia. Ahí, perfectamente encajada entre tus piernas —aceleró, todavía en el sitio e hizo un fingido gemido —¿Preparada para sentir como se mueve?

Y Sora tragó con nerviosismo, pero no por manejar la motocicleta, sino por el hombre que iba tras ella insinuándose en su oído. ¡Así era imposible concentrarse!

Lento, pero la moto se movió. Sora rió con emoción. Yamato se contagió y besó su mejilla dulcemente. Una mini vuelta a menos de diez kilómetros por hora y Sora estaba exultante.

Se volteó hacia su novio, quedando ambos sentados en la motocicleta, uno frente a otro.

—Tenías razón, no es tan fácil.

—¿Lo ves? —Ishida infló el pecho. Era raro que Sora le diese la razón.

—Y de ahora en adelante a ti tampoco te resultará tan fácil —informó la muchacha, lo que desconcertó a Yamato. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Preparado para sentir como se mueve? —susurró en su oído, justo antes de que su lengua descarada y revoltosa, se abriera paso entre sus labios

Y Yamato entendió, que los días de conducir con tranquilidad su moto habían finalizado. Una peligrosa distracción iría a su espalda.

- **OWARI** -

* * *

N/A: sorato en moto! XDXD

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**

8/3/16


	13. Ojos de cristal

Imagen 57 y 74: Chica rechazando a chico de Carrie Summertime y Ojo azul de Nats28

.

* * *

 **GRABADO EN EL CORAZÓN**

~ **Ojos de cristal** ~

—¡Espera!… ¡espera!

No quería dar un espectáculo pero ya casi era inevitable, muchos estudiantes paraban a mirarle, mientras ella ya había conseguido salir del recinto. Fue entonces cuando dejó de querer guardar la compostura ante los demás y echó a correr.

—¡Sora espera!, ¡escúchame! —exclamó, pero ella tan solo corrió más rápido.

Quizá las fuerzas le flaquearon o quizá Yamato se lo tomó más en serio pero antes de dejar atrás la acera del instituto, Yamato pudo retener su brazo.

—¡Escúchame!

Ella se revolvió.

—No quiero —sollozó.

Trató de encararla pero ella lo empujó del pecho, queriendo alejarlo.

—No es verdad —quiso explicar, consiguiendo atrapar sus brazos, pero no aplacando su intención de voltearse y seguir corriendo.

—¡Déjame!, no quiero saber nada, no quiero que me mientas… —se revolvió con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

—Si confiases en mí… —lo intentó con algo más de dureza pero ella parecía estar bloqueada. Gimió— por favor, mírame.

Funcionó, porque Sora lentamente alzó la cabeza. Yamato aprovechó para tomarle las manos con algo más de delicadeza. La notó temblar, supuso que por la angustia.

Automáticamente fue como si ella se perdiese en su mirada azul, como si quedase presa de un embrujo que en ese momento no sabría definir como bueno o malo.

—Mírame y dime si crees que te estoy mintiendo.

Puede que fuese que sus ojos entre lágrimas le hiciesen ver las cosas de otra manera, le hiciesen ver cristal donde había hielo, frágil cristal que dejaba relucir su alma pero que se podía romper en añicos con el más mínimo golpe.

El cristal no mentía pero si se rompía, era imposible volverlo a reconstruir.

Era demasiado arriesgado para dudar y tenía la responsabilidad de que no sucediese, la adquirió de forma voluntaria cuando se le declaró en Nochebuena. Era muy egoísta por su parte ahora vacilar, aunque al final resultase ser hielo y no cristal, ella no tenía derecho a dudarlo.

Se lo debía a él.

Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra su pecho. Yamato; aliviado y agradecido, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Creo en ti, Yamato.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión**

23/4/17


End file.
